Cellular radio networks employ a variety of radio devices, covering physical areas (e.g., of land) called cells, to interfaces between user equipment (UE) and a data (e.g., packets, voice, etc.) network. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a standards body that has standards for cellular networks. 3GPP release 8 is also known as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and release 10 and beyond is also known as LTE advanced (LTE-A).
Some 3GPP implementations consider very dense deployments of low-power LTE base stations that have smaller transmission ranges than the traditional transmission ranges of macro cells (e.g., a traditional cell). These low-power cells may be called Small Cells. Small Cells may overlay (e.g., overlap, be found within, etc.) existing macro cell deployment. In generally, each cell includes an eNodeB (e.g., eNB, E-UTRAN Node B, Evolved Node B, etc.) that controls the radio Air Interface with UEs, and may include some control functionality. The Xn interface is used to communicate between eNodeBs.